There is an image processing device that performs a super-resolution process on an image by aligning and superimposing a plurality of frames of a low-resolution image. However, this image processing device simply superimposes the frames in units of an integer number of pixels, and a grid-like artifact (noise) is occasionally generated. To remove the grid-like artifact, it is necessary to perform “TV (Total Variation)” regularization.